thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Keemstar and the Press Conference
Keemstar.PNG|Hello my name is Killer Keemstar, and today I'm moving to my first annual DramaAlert press conference. I will invite all my fans to attend the conference, and I will recite a speech to them there about DramaAlert's current status. Twixie.JPG|PLS be my desu Keem-Kun. Keemstar.PNG|Sure thing, Trixie. IMG_7610.JPG|MEANWHILE AT THE BARNEY BUNCH HEADQUARTERS DrewPickles.gif|Attention, every member of The Barney Bunch. Killer Keemstar recently sent us a letter, saying that he'll be opening a DramaAlert press conference in New York City. Over three million "DramaAlert fans" have been invited to attend the press conference, including us. Old Kingston.jpg|No wonder Keemstar's dumb enough to think that we're actually fans of his YouTube channel. DrewPickles.gif|But that's not all. Keemstar also threatened that if we don't attend the press conference, we'll be fined five trillion dollars. Keemstar.PNG|Who's AlbertsStuff? Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|I have no clue who he is, to be honest. And why are you here? Jwives.JPG|I'm going to play the "Nick is a D*go" song. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Uhh, wha- KeemstarIRL.jpg|(stares at Jives and gets triggered) ALEX! Jwives.JPG|Nick is a d*go! Nick is a dick! Nick is a d*go! Nick is a dick! KeemstarIRL.jpg|JIVES IS A F###ING STUPID N- Leefy.PNG|Im leafy Pyrocynical.PNG|F off you c##t. You're supposed to be dead! Leefy.PNG|k Censor sign.png|Leafy is killed and converted into a cyberman. Asasaso.PNG|500 CENTILLION NANOSECONDS LATER Keem at the conference.JPG|Welcome, DramaAlert nation, to the first annual DramaAlert press conference. It is such a great honor for you all to be attending this special even- Nightmare-silver-cyberman.jpg|R U KEE-M ST-AR? Keem at the conference.JPG|Yes; it is indeed me, Killer Keemstar. Why'd you ask that? Nightmare-silver-cyberman.jpg|I-M LEA-FY! Keem at the conference.JPG|So? Nightmare-silver-cyberman.jpg|The Master will kill you and convert you. Keem at the conference.JPG|Yeah, right. I don't even believe you. Pyrocynical.PNG|This isn't even an actual press conference. Finland.png|I have osteoporosis. Slitheen-boy.jpg|The Slitheen Invasion is about to begin. Keem at the conference.JPG|Nobody cares. I'm making an important speech, so all of you should keep quiet and pay attention to my voice. As I was saying, it is such a great honor for you- Slitheen-boy.jpg|I'm gonna use your skin cause' you're fat. Keem at the conference.JPG|Wha- Censor sign.png Keem at the conference.JPG|Slitheen: Now I'm in his skin. Pyrocynical.PNG|Keem? Keem at the conference.JPG|Ahem! I'm sorry, but the ABB is gonna kill u. Pyrocynical.PNG|Why? Keem at the conference.JPG|The Slitheen race will take over Earth. Kawnyay.jpg|Not so fast. Keem at the conference.JPG|You seem familiar. Are you Kanye West? Kawnyay.jpg|Yes, it's me. Keem at the conference.JPG|Guess what? Kawnyay.jpg|What! Censor sign.png|Keem attempts to kill Kanye, but he pulls the Slitheen out of Keem's skin. Slitheen-boy.jpg|Keem: NOOOOO! Keem at the conference.JPG|Thanks for saving me, Kanye. Kawnyay.jpg|You're welcome. And where is The Doctor? Keem at the conference.JPG|Wait, why are you talking about The Doctor? How do you know about him? Unless you're a... Kawnyay.jpg|SLITHEEN! Tardis.jpg Twelfth_Doctor_(Doctor_Who).jpg|Hello. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Who are you? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I am the Twelfth Doctor. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|R u a human? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I'm a Time Lord. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Why are you here? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|The Slitheens invaded Earth. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Oh. Elory-love-star.jpeg|Hi. :D Keem at the conference.JPG|Get out, Elory. You weren't even invited to this press conference in the first place. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Are you a Slitheen? Keem at the conference.JPG|No. Category:2017 Films